One Year Chapter Two Autumn
by Mindie the Mass Destroyer
Summary: The second chapter to One year.


Chapter Two- Autumn

Yuri tried to pull herself up, but failed, and it all went black.  
"Yuri, are you okay?" she heard a voice say.  
"What happened?" she asked, not at all curious.  
"I just wanna know if your okay right now." She heard Joey say.  
"Joey." Yuri said, confident in her guess.  
"AND TRISTAN!!!!!!!!" Tristan shouted, before being ushered out of the room.  
"Where am I?" Yuri asked.  
"Hospital. Yugi's calling your mother, explaining what happened, and by the sound of it, she's a stubborn old bitch." She heard a strangely familiar voice say.  
"Seto? I wanted to tell you something." Yuri said, in a sad tone.  
"Hmmm?" Seto replied.  
"I want to-" Yuri began, knowing she was about to do something reckless. _Was it the right place? Hell no, I wouldn't do that do a guy!_ She thought.  
"Want to what?" Seto asked, a slight curiosity looming.  
"I want to break up." Yuri whimpered, as if afraid of her EXTREMELY tall framed 'boyfriend', if you could still call him that. "See other people, y'know?"  
"W'ever." Seto said, clearly heartbroken.  
Yugi heard the news through the door. He wondered whether she would take him back. He decided there was only one way to find out. And that was to ask. As he walked in, Yuri tried to hide under her blankets, trying to conceal her grin.  
"Hey." Yugi said, smiling down at her, with a kind look coming to his eyes.  
"Hey, what did mother dearest say?" Yuri asked, with mock concern.  
"She said never again will you play card games." He said, concealing his own grin.  
"Eh, I never listened to her advice before, and I'm not about to start." Yuri giggled.  
"Also, the doctor said you can leave after you get changed." Yugi said, with a hint of hope in his voice.  
"I broke up with Seto, y'know." Yuri laughed.  
"I heard." Yugi whispered sympathetically.

After Yuri left, she met Ryou, who instantly became stiff. Bakura had seen her collapse, and had taken 'control' of Ryou's body. She was aware of this, and had planned to avoid Ryou for a few days. Duke Devlin had also seen her fall, but had decided it was best not to mess with 'Seto's Girl'.  
"Can you walk?" she heard Bakura ask.  
"Yes, I can, you bloody wanker." Yuri sneered.  
"Yuri, let's get you up to your dorm." Yugi said, evading Yuri's gaze.  
Yuri walked all the way up to her dorm without support, just to prove her point.  
"Hardcore much." Yugi muttered, after they had finally made it.  
"See you later, then, Yugi." Yuri whispered, after Yugi had set off for class.  
Yuri sat down on her bed, listening to her iPod, which was really loud, by the way. She fell asleep, and kept dreaming about Seto, and him kissing….._no, she mustn't think about that._ She decided that the only way to avoid it was to make him jealous, and that she was better off without him, even though her heart made that sound impossible. But her plan started the next day.

When she woke up the next morning, she got dressed in her favourite sundress, which was green and her platform stilettos. Yugi came to pick her up at eleven, and they went out for lunch, she giggled at his charm, laughed at his jokes , (which weren't very good!) but when she saw Seto, her heart sank.  
"Yugi, let's go to your house." Yuri suggested.  
"Um, OK." Yugi replied, quite taken aback.  
They walked to Yugi's house, and went upstairs. They sat down on Yugi's bed, as Yugi laid down, Yuri fell asleep, while he played with her hair, as much as she would allow.  
Yugi started to trace her facial features with his finger, and then made a line of kisses along her neck. She'd somehow forgotten Yugi's gentle touch. Bakura certainly had nothing on this. But Yugi's grandpa walked I, and Yugi felt embarrassed.  
"Don't worry, sonny-boy, what you do with your girlfriend is your business." He chuckled with his raspy voice.  
Yuri was imagining her bad experience with Bakura. She was wondering what had happened that night.  
"Yuri? It's time for dinner." Yugi whispered, in his bondage slave outfit, which I must say makes him look- Wait, off topic there.  
"Okay." Yuri muttered, before noticing she felt a little more loved than she did before. She went down to dinner with Yugi.  
"I'm still glad she's not Anzu." Grandpa said plainly.  
"I'm just glad she isn't dating Kaiba." Yugi muttered.  
Yuri just ate in silence, until Grandpa asked how she beat Yugi.  
"I guess it was luck." Yuri answered modestly. Yugi just scoffed at this answer, because he saw her 'transform'.  
"She used Exodia." Yugi muttered.  
"Really?!" Grandpa asked.  
"Yup." Yuri uttered, vowing never to play against Yugi again. "I better go home, Ryou'll be looking for me."  
And with that, she left. Yugi was looking puzzled, and Atem just stared at the door.  
"Ryou?" Yuri called into the darkness of the household.  
"No Ryou." Said a voice deeper than her brother's.  
"Only Bakura, eh?" Yuri laughed.  
"Exactly." Bakura said, before pouncing on her.  
"Do you know no limits?" Yuri asked, in mock curiosity.  
He traced her face, and laughed.  
"Apparently not." He sneered, while he played with her hair.  
"One wasn't enough." Yuri muttered, trying not to look at her captor.  
"No, not really." He whispered in her ear.  
"Why do you like me anyway?" Yuri asked, quite curious.  
"You're lucky." Bakura muttered, emphasizing the last word.  
"That makes four." Yuri scoffed. "But what do you like most about me?"  
"What's not to like?" Bakura asked, as he moved his tongue around her lips, seeking entrance.  
"I knew I wouldn't get a straight answer." Yuri scoffed, as she kicked Bakura off her, and ran to her Panic Cupboard.  
"I know where you are, Yuri!" Bakura sneered.  
"My favourite-" Yuri smirked. "Hide and Seek."  
"I'll still find you." Bakura joked, as if to try to charm her out of her hole.  
"I doubt it." Yuri said, very playfully.  
"I will." Bakura sneered.  
But Yuri had escaped through her Panic Door, which for some weird reason ended up in Yugi's room.  
"Yugi!" Yuri said, as she tried to wake Yugi.  
"What?!" Yugi muttered.  
"Bakura. Was. Waiting. For. Me. " she panted.  
Yuri just got into the spare bed, where guests sleep, but Yugi beckoned her into his, but she refused.  
"I have my deck ready." Yugi laughed.  
"So do I!" Yuri giggled, as if in a fit.  
Yuri fell asleep five minutes later, while Yugi just smiled to himself.  
"I still love you, Yuri." Yugi muttered.  
But Yuri was dreaming of Seto Kaiba, who she loved to the point she would let him do anything to her. She wanted him back. Badly. But Yugi was careful and never ceased charming her. But Seto would spend entire months with her, like she was the only exception. She never had to decode him, either. She felt like writing a letter to him, but he probably wouldn't read it. But she did it anyway.


End file.
